Ignite
by UniqueSpeciesOfGabby
Summary: Every time Izuku got hurt, emotionally or physically, he became stronger. It was his quirk and he hated it. For so long he pretended he was quirkless. For so long pain came to him in many ways, like a magnet. He refused to get too close to people because it hurt so much when he lost them. All he could do was hope that through all of his pain he could save someone and find his mom.
1. Manifested

_**Hello strange people who I don't know! I've written a few stories before. . . I haven't finished a single one but WHATEVER! I do plan to finish this story. I have most of the plot already planned out and ready to be written. I will probably post a new chapter every one or two weeks so be ready for that. There might be pairings between Izuocha or Bakudeku I don't know quite yet so yyyeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. . . if you have any questions or ideas please review. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Tears streamed down the young, green haired boy's cheeks. He was clutching his, now scratched up, elbow as he sat in the nurse's office. He was waiting for the nurse to come back with a bandage and an ice pack. As he sat there waiting, he finally stopped crying and took a look around. The walls were covered in blue and white, while the floor was tiled with red. There were red cabinets on the left side of the room and a window to his right that was blocked by a shield of green curtains. The only thing the boy could think of the room was… tacky.

"Izuku," the nurse finally got back from his journey for ice packs, "I found where the teachers hid my stuff." he smiled.

Izuku smiled back. The two had become talking buddies because of how frequent Izuku found himself getting hurt. This time the boy had been pushed by one of his fellow students and had fallen off of the bench he was sitting on.

"The teachers like to prank you a lot, don't they?" Izuku laughed while stretching out his arm for the nurse to wrap it.

"Yes, they do. Most times it's not even funny though," after wrapping the freckled boy's arm he raised his own arms up and waved them frantically, "what if one of the students got seriously hurt and I couldn't take care of them because I couldn't find my stuff?!"

Izuku giggled at the nurse's silliness and waited for him to place the ice pack on his elbow. That's when it happened… his quirk activated.

"OUCH!"

"Dr. Hilldan?!" Izuku cried when he saw the nurse fly back and hit the red cabinets.

"W-w-wha-what?" the man on the floor stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his swollen head.

"What just happened?! Are you okay?" green hair bounced as Izuku jumped down from the bed he was on. He ran over to the aching man and touched his shoulder.

The nurse flinched which made Izuku let go of his shoulder and look down with guilt, "I don't know what I did… but I'm sorry," tears started to build up under green eyes before they were wiped away by the, now smiling, nurse.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Izuku. You just manifested your quirk."

Izuku's eyes were wide with shock while a smile started to form on his face, "REALLY?!"

Dr. Hilldan covered his ears, hoping that he hadn't just gone deaf to how loud the boy next to him was. When he uncovered them, he let out a sigh of relief as he could still hear. The nurse looked over to Izuku and let his smile show again before nodding. Izuku started to squeal and scream with an overload of joy. The young, freckled, green haired, boy was the happiest he had ever been. Then again he was still only four, plus, his happiness seemed to fade away not to much later.

It had been about three days later, when he finally found out the true purpose of his quirk. It was pain. His pain, mental or physical, made him stronger and more powerful in more ways than one. He was still happy at the time because no matter what his quirk was, he still had one. That feeling changed that night, when the four year old Izuku had heard his mother crying in the kitchen over the fact that her baby would have to get hurt to fulfill his dream. This had made the four year-old boy cry as well. He hadn't wanted to make his mother cry because of his quirk, if anything he'd hoped she'd cry with happiness because he had finally gotten the thing he wanted most, the first step to being a hero.

About a month later, Izuku started to notice a trend. Everyone he knew, one by one, slowly plucked him out of their lives, just like how you would pluck a feather. He had hoped he was just imagining it, but it was obvious no one wanted to be friends with him. Izuku started to realize why people began avoiding him…

"Hey, Izuku!" Hinlu, one of the freckled boy's friends, yelled out.

Izuku quickly turned around and smiled at his incoming friend from across the mulch filled playground, "hey, Hinlu!" he waved back at the girl.

When the girl finally reached her friend, she sat down on her knees so her dress could lay flat on her thighs without revealing anything. Her dress was covered in cute, pink hearts with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her hair, which just about reached her shoulders, matched her dress with a bright, blinding pink that rivaled the prettiest of pinks. She was pretty much the definition of pink.

"I heard you finally got a quirk!" Hinlu exclaimed.

Izuku's smile faltered for a second, remembering all of the people who started avoiding him because of his quirk. He realized that Hinlu was way too kind to do something like that but…

"Izuku?" the pink covered girl tilted her head.

"Oh! Sorry!" Izuku scratched the back of his head nervously, "yeah. It's cool I guess."

"Whatever it is, it definitely isn't better than mine," Hinlu smiled as she pointed to herself.

Hinlu's quirk was called Pink Matter. It let her create anything she wanted, a solid, liquid, gas and, her personal favorite, goo. Another thing about her quirk was that is was always pink, no matter what she made, it turned out pink. She had once covered Izuku in pink goo by accident when she first got her quirk, two months prior.

"Yeah! Your quirk is pretty cool!" Izuku had finally gotten his nervousness under control.

"What is your quir-"

Before Hinlu could finish her question, Izuku got stung by a bee and let out a yelp. That yelp had been different then his usual yelps. This one had been louder and very powerful. Too powerful. Hinlu was pushed back by the force of Izuku's yelp and landed about a foot away from where she was before. In that moment, Izuku realized why everyone avoided him. It was because they didn't want to get hurt.

"I-I'm so so so sorry!" Izuku started to sob into his hands, tears dripping in between his fingers.

Hinlu was surprised by the sudden burst of wind that hit her right in the gut and she even felt pain starting to build up around her stomach. None of that mattered though, why? Because her best friend was crying and she knew that he was blaming himself for her pain. She quickly got up and ignored the pain in her abdomen as she ran over to Izuku's side.

"Izuku, please don't cry." She pleaded.

"B-b-but I-I h-hu-hurt-hurted y-yo-you!" Izuku forced his voice out between his uncontrollable sobs.

"No you didn't," at this, Izuku lifted up his head, "it was the bee's fault for stinging you."

Izuku paused his crying for a minute before giggling a little, "I-I kn-knew you wou-wouldn't leave m-me." he sniffled.

"Why would I leave my best friend?"

"Everyone else did." green hair flopped down as Izuku stared sadly at the ground.

Hinlu made the most dramatic gasp she could leave her mouth before saying, "that only means they are jealous of you and THAT means that they. Don't. Deserve. You!"

"WHO SAID I LEFT YOU, DEKU?!" the two four year-olds looked over to see Bakugou marching over to them with his hands balled up into fist.

"Kacchan… " the young Izuku said, shocked that his explosive friend was still talking to him, "b-but-"

"NOPE! YOU KNOW WHY I CALLED YOU DEKU? BECAUSE YOU ARE USELESSLY MOPING AROUND AND DEKU MEANS USELESS, SO STOP BEING USELESS." Bakugou stopped for a minute to calm down a little before adding, "plus, you are the only one with a quirk that can actually rival mine for once… SO consider yourself lucky, Deku!" he crossed his arms and looked away with a growl.

Izuku was left in shock for a minute before smiling widely and jumping onto the young Bakugou. "Thank you, Kacchan!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID DEKU!" Izuku obliged but kept his smile while Hinlu laughed.

That's right, Izuku still had his friends there with him. They would never leave him behind just because of a stupid quirk that could scratch them a little.

* * *

 _ **I know! This chapter is a bit short but I plan to make the next one longer. BTW if you're waiting for the story to get to the canon plot soon then you're out of luck! It'll get there eventually but that eventually is a long way from now.**_


	2. Onyx

_**I know I said that I would probably post once every one or two weeks and it hasn't even been one week but. . . I COULDN'T WAIT TO POST THIS CHAPTER! None of you probably care that it's only been like three days since I last posted anyway so it doesn't really matter that I'm even saying this but I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't expect for this story to be updated so fast in the future. Also, I got really motivated by all of the follows and favorites that I've already gotten within one chapter soooo yay for that! One more thing for the few that reviewed about the pairings:**_

 _ **1\. I don't really care much for Izuku x harem soooo. . . no thank you**_

 _ **2\. Bakudeku will most likely stay a friendSHIP(haha) throughout the story soooo. . . yeah**_

 _ **3\. Anything to do with ships won't really happen until the canon part of the story really starts and that won't happen for the next 10 or 15 chapters, if even soooo. . . again yeah**_

 _ **4\. I think I may have an idea for the pairings but if anyone wants to add anymore recommendations, go ahead. I make no promises though**_

 _ **. . . that was four things. . .**_

* * *

Things were okay in Izuku's life at the moment. Bakugou and Hinlu always hung out with him and defended him against other kids that tried, and failed, to bully him. His mother wasn't stressing out over the nature of Izuku's quirk anymore, but that doesn't mean she didn't baby proof the house first. Dr. Hilldan constantly watched over him to make sure he was always away from harm, and he was… most of the time. Izuku was a genuinely happy four year-old, just like how a four year-old should be.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Izuku, sweetie, I think your friends are here!" Inko yelled across the apartment.

Before the young mother could say anything else, there was a loud *thud* then a *bang* followed by a speeding toddler, running towards the door. Before you could begin to think, there was another loud *bang* with an additional *squeak*. Inko made a mental note to oil the front door hinges later.

"Hello, Kacchan and Hinlu!" Izuku jumped up and down in a wave of excitement.

"Hey, Izukie!" Hinlu ran past the threshold and quickly bearhugged Izuku before running further into the house.

Bakugou stayed silent for a minute, looking into Izuku's pleading eyes before letting out a sigh, "fine."

"Yay!"

Bakugou uncrossed his arms and bumped Izuku's waiting fist before twisting their thumbs together, then their index finger, middle finger, ring finger and lastly their pinkies. With their pinkies still twisted, they stared into each others eyes with grins that rivaled each others. This little handshake was made to show their promise of growing stronger together so that when they finally enter U.A., they can have a proper battle. It was also a sign of friendship, but no matter how many times you ask, Bakugou will always deny it.

"Come on now boys!" the woman behind Bakugou started pushing them in, "It's fu-really freezing outside and mamas done waiting out here!"

"Mitsuki!" Inko, who was now in the hallway, smiled at the blonde haired woman who was now slamming the door shut.

"Hey, Inko!" Mitsuki grinned.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," after hearing this, the kids nodded and ran into Izuku's room.

"Whatcha makin' this time Inko?"

Inko gave a small smile before saying, "katsudon… but before I get back to that, can we talk?"

"Something wrong? What did Katsuki do this time?" Mitsuki gave a snarl.

"Oh no! Katsuki is playing kindly… in his own way. Of course there was that time… but that doesn't matter! Katsuki is doing fine!" Inko looked down, "this is about Hisashi…"

Mitsuki noticed a few tears hitting the kitchen counter, "Hisashi? WHAT THE HELL DID THAT ASSHOLE DO THIS TIME!?"

Inko franticly looked up and slapped a hand over Mitsuki's mouth, "SHHH! The kids are in the other room!"

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde rolled her eyes, "but seriously… what did he do?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence before Mitsuki suggested to sit down. Inko laid her head down on the table and sighed. She lifted her head back up and met her teary Green eyes with concerned, red ones.

"I got a call," She started, "it was from Janji."

"Wait, Janji? But I thought-"

"He just got out of jail, three days ago. He had heard news from Sara, who had apparently 'bumped' into Hisashi a weeks ago. They talked… and… he plans on coming back." Tears started to well up in Inko's eyes again, but she did not let them fall. No, she would not let Hisashi control her feelings like that.

"Why? What does that as-tronaut… fu-dam- you know this is getting really hard for me NOT to do!" red eyes furrowed in frustration.

Inko giggled a little before sighing sadly, "he heard that Izuku got a quirk and wants to take him with him."

"THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SH-TRASH WANTS WHAT!?" Mitsuki knocked over her chair as she stood up, "no way in HELL am I letting that… that thing here, and take precious little cinnabon Izuku to his little illegal fights underground!"

"Neither am I… but he has a few new buddies, or so I've heard." Inko was on edge and could feel tears on the brim of her eyes, but she would not let them fall.

The blonde slowly calmed down and picked up her seat so she could sit back down, "well, don't we have a few good and powerful buddies of our own?" a smirk slowly formed its way onto her lips.

"Who?"

"Ohhh I don't know… maybe Hinlu's aunt and uncle?"

Hinlu's family was undeniably powerful in smarts, quirks and riches. She also has a cousin her age that had manifested her quirk not too long ago that was quite similar to her own. If you hadn't already guessed it, she's a Yaoyorozu. Even though her cousin lives close, they don't really hang out much because she's always choosing to stay around Izuku all day.

"The Yaoyorozu family?" Inko looked uncertain. It's true that she had met with that family before because of Hinlu, but she didn't know them all that well, and felt like bringing them into this situation would just burden them, "are you sure?"

"I met them earlier today to pick up Hinlu and they are really nice people. If they heard about our situation, I believe that they would be happy to help."

"I mean… I guess," green eyes began to shine a little brighter, "I know that Janji is definitely on our side in this, and if he hasn't done anything stupid enough to put him back in jail, I know he would help."

"See," Mitsuki pumped her fist into the air, "we got this!"

"Yeah," Inko smiled at her friend, "I guess we do. Now let's finish that katsudon then make a few calls."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Woah!" Hinlu's eyes shined as she looked at Izuku's All Might figurines, "is that the limited addition All Might Silver Age figure from last year?!"

Izuku blushed at the acknowledgement to his collection as he nodded shyly.

Bakugou just tsked, "I have that one to."

"Yeah right." Hinlu laughed as she played with the figurines.

"I DO!" The blonde suddenly stood up on Izuku's bed and took a fighting stance.

Pink hair spun around and underneath the bangs laid a mischievous smile, "come at me… Katty."

There was a short silence before Bakugou jumped off the bed and onto Hinlu's back to try and tackle her down. He soon realized that, that was his first mistake. Hinlu had made a small stick behind her back during the silence, and just as Bakugou jumped, she took the stick from behind her and let it stab into Bakugou's gut. The red eyed boy fell on his back while he clutched his, now bruised, stomach.

"Screw you, Pinkie." he groaned.

"You started it sooo… yeah." Hinlu gave the boy an innocent look before going back to play.

Izuku was sitting in his desk chair as the scene had unfolded in front of him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of the two sometimes. He turned the chair around to face his computer screen which was currently showing All Might's debut… again. Hinlu stopped playing with the figurines when she heard All Might's booming voice coming from the computer speaker. She carefully put the figures down before walking over by Izuku. Bakugou finally got up off the ground with a scowl and did the same.

"How many times have we watched this already?" Hinlu asked, eyes glued to the screen.

"Who cares?! It's All Might!" Bakugou pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

This was the usual night at the Midoriya residence. Mitsuki and Inko cooking dinner while talking about their boys, Bakugou and Hinlu bickering about whos better and a happy Izuku laughing while trying to break the two up. Everyone was family here. Everyone was together and happy, but little did they know, that right outside the door was a villain craving to ruin that.

* * *

"Boys!" Inko yelled, "dinners ready!"

Green, pink and blonde blurs were found coming from Izuku's room and settled down at the table. Izuku sat next to Bakugou while Hinlu sat at the end of the table. Mitsuki walked over, holding three bowls and placed them in front of the three hungry children. Inko came in right behind her and sat down with two bowls in hand. She placed one next to her and the other in front of her. After the blonde woman sat down, everyone started eating.

"Hinlu, do you have any friends that aren't these two?" Mitsuki was the first one to speak, "maybe a girl to talk to?"

"No. All the other girls don't like Izuku so I don't like them."

"Oh… what about you Katsuki?" Inko asked this time.

There was a second of silence before he answered, "what pinkie said."

"Aawww," Inko smiled at the three, "you guys are so kind to my Izuku."

"Let's talk about something else!" Izuku suddenly shouted, "what about how awesome All Might's resent villain capture was?!"

"Oh yeah! First it was all like I can beat yoouu!" Hinlu tried to sound like the villain, "and then All Might was like hahaha you wish haha and and then the bad guy went WHOOSH and All Might was like BAM and then there was a big BOOM!"

"Yeah! And when All Might raised his fist with one hand and carried the villain with the other it was so so… COOL!" Izuku added.

"REMEMBER WHEN THE VILLAIN TRIED TO GO BAM BACK BUT ALL MIGHT WAS ALL LIKE NO ONE CAN GO BAM LIKE I CAN! AND THE VILLAIN WENT SMASH INTO THE GROUND?!" Bakugou joined in the conversation.

They understand each other?! Is that even a language?! The two mothers asked themselves.

Before anyone could say another word, a loud boom was heard from the hallway. Everyone jumped at the noise and turned their heads to the hallway, waiting for a source to the noise. When they finally got one, they froze. There stood a man, or at least it looked like a man. His skin was pitch black and his eyes and teeth were stained white with a sadistic glint to them. White hair spiked up in every direction. An obsidian covered hand was lifted and a resounding snap was heard. In an instant, the room went dark and it became harder to see the man. A mist started to pour in and surround the five still sitting, scared at the table.

"Who here wants to come with me?" the black man's voice sounded distorted and dark as he tilted his head. He pointed at an already terrified freckled boy before smiling wider, "how about you?"

Izuku's eyes widen further, if that was even possible, as he quickly shook his head. The obsidian man went to speak again but was interrupted by a fearful mother with the urge of protecting her child.

"NO!" tears were streaming down Inko's face as she ran to her child, "DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!"

"Oh?" the distorted voice had a hint of interest, "a mother protecting her child. Fun!" the pure white smile grew bigger in excitement.

The man started to walk towards the two Midoriyas but got stuck on something. It had felt gooey, like bubblegum. He brought his sadistic eyes down only to see a pink gooey substance surrounding his right foot. He then turned his head to the source and saw a terrified pink haired girl. Her eyes were squeezed shut, hoping that it would ease her fear a little.

The man's smile faded into an o shape out of curiosity as he blinked, "what is this? Why are you not scared?"

Hinlu let out a shaky breath before saying, "I a-am sc-scared. Yo-you a-a-are rea-really scary… b-but my my friends a-are n-not get-getting t-taken o-on my wa-watch." she stuttered out with all the courage she had left.

"What is your name, pink girl?"

"H-H-Hin-Hinlu."

"Hin-Hinlu? Hin-Hinlu…" the obsidian man tested the name on his lips as his smile slowly formed back on his face, "hello, Hin-Hinlu. My name is Onyx. Come play with me in the dark."

Hinlu quickly shook her head and made her pink goo grow further up Onyx's right leg.

"Why won't anyone come with me?" his eyes furrowed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAK AND SCARY!" Bakugou shouted as he lifted up his hands to make use of his quirk.

A bright light suddenly filled the room and a loud boom could be heard for miles. The result of the explosion was huge. There was a large hole in the ceiling and if you looked up, you could see a thousand stars in the sky and other buildings, trying to reach those stars. Onyx was freed from Hinlu's pink goo and his sadistic smile was replaced by a look of anger. He had finally lost his patience with this group and planned to just take the first person he could grab a hold of.

He bent his dark knees as he took a running stance before taking off. His arm was outstretched, reaching for anyone at this point. He finally got a hold of someone's shirt and held onto it like a lifetime. Onyx skidded to a stop and looked at who his new playmate would be.

"The protective mother? YAY!" his sadistic smile was back.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" Mitsuki, who was holding her exhausted son and his pink haired friend, yelled out with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Izuku reached out for his mother, waterfalls pouring down his cheeks.

"Bye bye!" Onyx waved before he took another running stance.

"Don't worry Izuku! Just remember to always be strong and never give up on your dream! Ok!?" Inko yelled to her son, who could only nod, before feeling wind rush past her face. "I LOVE YOU, SWEETIE!"

"M-M-MOM-MOMMY!" Izuku started to sob even louder than before, "COME BACK!"

Mitsuki could only take the sobbing freckled boy into her arms as she silently cried. She had to stay strong for the kids in her arms, but it was so hard. Her best friend was just taken from her son in the worst way possible. A villain kidnapped her with zero guarantee of ever letting her go. She could even be killed within the next few hours.

It took a second before Mitsuki realized that her pain was slowly fading away. It felt like her bruises and cuts were healing and the emotional pain was getting sucked out of her. Two of the three kids in her arms stopped crying and any scratch or burn that had formed in the last few minutes were suddenly gone. Mitsuki felt relieved for a second before the third child in her arms started to cry even louder. All of the bruises that were on her, Hinlu and Bakugou were slowly forming all of Izuku's body.

"Izuku?" Mitsuki let go of the other two 4-year-olds and kept her focus solely on the still teary eyed boy in front of her.

"I-i-it hur-hur-hurts s-so mu-much r-r-right n-now!" the boy cried while he held his chest in his tiny hands, "a-an-and i-it's sta-start-starting t-to hurt m-m-more!"

That's when Mitsuki realized what was happening. Izuku's quirk didn't just take his pain and turn it into an enhancement, it also took other people's pain. If he was taking the other three's pain plus his own, he had to have of had, not just triple his original pain, but also triple the amount of power building up in him. He could let all that power out any minute now without even realizing it. Mitsuki had to find a safe place for him and everyone else so he could let it all out, but she didn't have time.

"IT'S FINE NOW! WHY? BEC-" Mitsuki looked up and to her surprise, and relief, All Might had showed up and the scene he had saw terrified him to no end.

There were scorch marks and a pink gooey substance scattered all over the floor and walls and if you looked close enough, you could see little blood splats here and there. The hole in the ceiling could fit a car through it and there was stuff knocked down and all over the place. The last piece to this horrifying puzzle was the four people in the middle of all this. Two of the kids had tear stained cheeks and a look between afraid and concerned sewn on their faces. The third kid was a sobbing mess in the blonde woman's arms.

"Ma'am, could you please tell me what has happened?" All Might bent down on his knee so he could put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Before I can explain that, we need to get this kid to a safe place away from others!" Mitsuki yelled out in a rush as she quickly stood up with Izuku still in her arms.

"Yes, of course! But if you don't mind, could you explain that at least?" All Might asked with concern as he stood up with her.

"Izuku's quirk takes his pain, and I just learned that it also takes others pain as well, and turns it into power! If he lets all that pain out now, this entire building will probably be in shambles!"

After hearing that explanation, All Might quickly took the boy in his arms and rushed out of the building and to the one place he knew could hold a power like that. He looked down at the boy in his arms with worry while he glided through the air. He noticed that, under all the boys tears, were freckles. Four on each cheek, right beneath his large, green eyes. What a fragile looking young boy, All Might thought to himself. He looked back up to see four tall buildings in the distance. Once he reached them, he ran right past the gate that surrounded the place and into the base of the four buildings. It took a minute, but All Might had finally reached the place he had needed to be. He quickly opened the door to find an office with only one person in it. Well, it wasn't really a person, it was a mouse. . . or maybe it was a bear? That didn't matter though. What matter was the shaking boy in All Might's arms.

"Nezu, I need your help." All Might said through heavy breaths.

"Does it have something to do with that boy you're holding?" the small, white animal asked.

"Yes. His quirk is too powerful at the moment and he needs a place to let it out."

Nezu gave the number one hero a quick nod before walking out of the office, "follow me."

* * *

 ** _I didn't know if I should've waited a bit before jumping right into where the story really sets its course or if I should've waited until chapter 3 or 4 but in the end, I felt like now was better. Also, if you guys are confused about the random names Sara and Janji, just know that you won't be too confused much longer(unless I die and never update again or if I pretend to die because of procrastination) Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this early second chapter and if anyone was wondering, yes, I do plan on making my future chapters this long, possibly even longer._**


	3. Dented Steel

_**Heya guys! I don't really have any good excuse for posting this after an ENTIRE month. I guess you could call it procrastination cuz I really didn't know how I was going to write this at first hence the first line being. . . interesting. Before we get started I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who waited patiently(or not) for this chapter and thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows and stuff. . . yeah.**_

 _ **Freakofnature65 asked a question: Throughout the story most questions about Izuku's quirk will be answered but since you asked Here You Go. The power that his quirk gives him is technically temporary but since emotional pain that comes from things like loss and trauma(spoiler) doesn't really go away like a scratch or bruise, Izuku always has this extra enhancement to his strength and speed. When he ever wants to let out his power though he has to intentionally cause himself pain and how powerful his force is depends on the amount of pain he feels. But once that pain goes away, he can't be that powerful anymore. Hope that answers your question.**_

 _ **By the way, to any of you that said that they don't want any gay ships. . . sorry. It's only one ship and you won't even see it much anyways. There won't be kissing scenes or anything like that, maybe a peck but whatever. you'll see who it is next chapter.**_

* * *

Nezu had led All Might and the green BOI TO DER DEATTTTHHH

Footsteps echoed throughout a long, metal-plated tunnel. All Might followed the tiny principal in silence and in growing fear. The green-haired boy in the man's arms was starting to curl up into a tight ball as if he were slowly collecting all the power he could reach within himself before ripping it out and letting it explode. The large man wouldn't be surprised if that really happened within the next few seconds and had braced himself in case it did.

All Might has had many frightening experiences with citizens before but, if he were being honest, he'd say that this one would most likely turn out to be one of his most traumatizing ones. This fact spreading over to both sides of this situation had brought out a deafening silence.

The footsteps came to a stop and the echoing had finished its melody down the opposite direction of the tunnel. Nezu had taken a few more steps forward as he took out an old, rustic looking key and twisted it into a weirdly shaped lock. A snap could be heard echoing throughout the small room and a small, steel door creaked open.

"Quickly now, All Might," Nezu had opened the small door wider with a smile, "that boy doesn't seem to be stable enough to hold it in for another minute!"

All Might rushed down to the door and slowly placed the crying boy down in front of it. Since the man had no way of fitting past the threshold, he urged the boy forward.

"It's okay, young Izuku." He smiled.

The boy was still sobbing like it was the end of the world but when he heard those words come out of his idol's mouth, he let a small smile grace his lips. If his idol said it was okay, then it was all going to be okay. Izuku suddenly felt the deep cuts of pain already implanted into heart and skin start to throb harder and all his thoughts began to merge together, not knowing how to function with the overflowing pain.

The boy had almost let out a heartbreaking scream before quickly stopping himself. The only thought that hadn't been jumbled up was the fact that two very mortal people were still standing, unprotected, in front of him. He scrambled to his knees through the bone cracking pain and trudged forward with all his might into the moderate sized panic room. The second Izuku's red sneakers had passed the safety line of the room, Nezu slammed the door shut and went to his right to look through a one way window.

Within the entire next minute, a few different things happened. First, Izuku screamed as if he were being brutally murdered with a pencil. Second, a burst of energy filled the panic room and shook everything below and above ground. It even dented and cracked the supposedly impenetrable steel. Third, All Might had the largest frown he's ever bestowed sewn on his face.

After a whole five minutes of screaming and force being bounced around the dented steel walls of the panic room, a relieving yet eerie silence snuck it's way into the two rooms. Behind the one way window was a sweaty, panting and blank faced Izuku.

All Might had known the second he laid eyes on the freckled boy that he was usually a jubilant boy. He had a sort of second sense for finding things like that. It was only about a week ago when he had saved a young cat girl from a burning building. When he found her, she had been balling her eyes out, but she had only needed three minutes before he found her fangirling and laughing up a storm.

He had the same feeling that the young boy behind the window was the same. So, when he had found an emotionless look resting on the four-year-old's face, he completely freaked. Nezu had noticed this strange change as well and rushed to the cracking, steel door and opened it. Since Nezu was the smaller of the two and was the only one who had a chance of fitting through the door, he ran inside and dragged Izuku across the rough steel floor.

"This boy is heavier than he looks." Nezu dropped the boys arms the second his body was a safe way away from the room he destroyed.

Electric blue and beady black eyes stared down into plain dark green ones. No one knew what to say or do in these few moments so silence was brought into the room, again.

In this moment of silence, All Might had decided to dive into his thoughts. _What could have made this young boy so emotionless after, literally, exploding with emotions? Wait, is that the reason? Because he let out all of those emotions? Was it all too much so he took the emotional pain and pushed it out with a force so strong that it dented a steel room made to hold someone as strong as me? If controlled, that power could defeat any villain, or even hero, that comes its way. Hopeful young Izuku won't go down the path villainy for both his sake and ours._

 _If such a power was in the hands of rampaging villain, the world could be turned into a battle filled blood bath. Buildings fallen, civilians, young and old, laying dead in the rumble, heroes beaten and bloody, begging for the destruction to end._ All Might shivered at the thoughts that flooded his mind. Horrifying imagery of past and possible future scenarios had flashed before his eyes and all he could think about was all of the bad things could happen.

 _What if All For One found out about this young boy? He would torture him! Test him! Then steal away his quirk and leave him wishing for death to take over! . . . Or he would try and make the boy a possible suitor for his "throne." I have no clue which one would be worse. Torture or brainwashing. . . ?_

"Al-All Might?" A wobbly voice from below had knocked All Might out of his thoughts and forced his focus to the boy in front of him.

Said boy was slowly taking a strong stance with his fist clenched by his sides and his shoulders rolled back in confidence. Green orbs that had been blank before, were now filled with confusion and slight frustration.

"What's going on?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

Before either the number one hero or the UA principal could say a word, a flash of realization flashed across the light in Izuku's eyes. Everything that had happened in the last few hours of that night had been forcefully pushed to the forefront of all of Izuku's thoughts. He furrowed his brows even further before looking up with nothing but pure hate and anger showing in his green eyes.

"YOU!" he pointed his finger accusingly in All Might's direction, "it's all YOUR fault! My mommy is gone because of YOU!" before anyone could speak up, again, Izuku had another emotion flash past his eyes, fear, "no. . . he's going to find me!" Red sneakers began to back away from the two confused men slowly. "Wait! What about Kacchan?! Hinlu?! Where's Auntie Mitsuki?! Did he take her?!"

"Young boy, who's-" Before All Might could even take a single step forward, Izuku tripped and fell back against the bumpy steel wall.

Yet another emotion had popped it's way through the freckled boys heart, sadness this time. "No! No! No! No! No! No! MOMMY!" Tears began to fill up in Izuku's tear ducts for the second time that night. Only a few tears had slipped down his cheeks before his eyes dried up and a happy light had found it's natural place back into Izuku's orbs, "All Might!? Wow! Where am I? This is so AWESOME! I've always wanted to me-" a swing of madness had hit the green, moody boy, "AH! NO! Sttooooopppp. . . . . . please," he whispered.

Silence had ensued the three once again, this time with a complete face of concern on the older men and the younger one having his arms shielding his own face with anger, fear, sadness, embarrassment, madness, and complete desperation for everything to just end itself.

 _Why wouldn't it end?!_ He asked himself. _It's all TOO MUCH! All of these emotions are so overwhelming!_ Izuku had never felt anything as painful as this. An ache filled his bones and stretched across his skin. It felt as though his skin was being squeezed together and ripping apart at the same time. The emotions he had felt in the past hour were piling up on top of each other, trying to all come out at once. It felt even worse then when he was inside the large steel panic room. He felt like how he did now but then he could feel the pain slowly seeping through his pores. The pain and overwhelming emotions were leaving him then but now they were building up.

"Young boy, would you mind telling me what you are feeling?" All Might got onto one knee and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

The touch felt like burning steel to his skin yet at the same time it was comforting him and his emotions were beginning to lessen. The pain that was building up was getting released again. Izuku slowly lowered his shaky arms and looked up with puffy eyes and asked, "what's h-happening to me? Why am I h-here?"

Before All Might could answer, Nezu stepped in. He had a smile on his face when he spoke. "How about we go find your family and answer your questions tomorrow after you get a much needed sleep."

Izuku had a look of pure bewilderment when the principal suddenly spoke up. He began squinting at the white, speaking animal as if were trying to figure him out. It was strange, with this new feeling of bewilderment the other heavily overwhelming emotions just died out.

"Even a few questions about me will be answered if you so wish." Nezu then turned around and started walking back down the long tunnel.

Ignoring all of the aching that flared when he shot up, Izuku quickly begin limping down the tunnel after him. It would seem that even though the pain that was building up in his body earlier had vanished, the bruises and some of the aching that the pain had caused was still there.

All Might was at a loss, staring down the tunnel as two pairs of feet echoed down to each corner. He noticed Izuku's limp which knocked him out of his haze and ran to pick up the aching boy.

"Don't over exert yourself, young Izuku." All Might smiled at the boy who was laying in his arms for the second time that night.

"All Might!" Izuku whisper shouted at the man carrying him, "I forgot to ask you for an autograph! Or three autographs if you don't mind. One for me, one for Kacchan and one for Hinlu. Oh yeah! Where are they? Where is Auntie Mitsuki? Oh yeah! I remember. . . sort of. My new quirk was really hurting me and that meant that everyone around me would also. . . get. . . hurt. . . Is everyone else okay? Did you save them from me in time, because I don-"

"Save them from you?" All Might cut the boy's rambling, "young Izuku, many people have quirks that can harm others if they're out of control. That includes me." He looked down shamefully, "I wish I could've saved you from the pain that your quirk was loading on you."

"B-b-but-"

"No but's. You have a quirk that can be trained and controlled if you tried. If you wanted to become a hero, your quirk would be great. You could even become the next number one hero! Of course. . . your training would have to be a lot more painful and a lot harder than others to get a better understanding of it." All Might noticed how Izuku's eyes contained both determination and fear. "I believe in you, young Izuku."

 _All Might. . . just. . . said. . . that he. . . believed in me?!_ Izuku's eyes widened. _All Might told me I could become a great hero!_ It was every child's dream to be told that they could do it from their idol, their hero.

Throughout the past few months, Izuku has been happy. He's had his mom, his aunt and his two best friends right next to him. They were his family and they made sure to protect him from anything or anyone that chose to harm him. When they weren't there, though, he didn't have the greatest protection service. Kids that were too scared to approach the boy because of his two intimidating bodyguards, stepped out of the shadows and called him things like "pitiful", "suicidal brat", "worthless" and they had even told him to kill himself just to see what would happen. They were all between the ages of 7 and 13 and most of the bullies had most likely heard most of the harmful terms from older siblings, but nonetheless, the tears still burned. The bruises that Inko had sporting her skin was only a sad reminder that the pain Izuku felt could bring pain upon others.

So when the thought that his quirk could be controlled if trained right was brought to mind, the freckled boy could only smile. His eyes were wide with rays of light emitting from them. All might laughed at the reaction that Izuku gave him and finally let his famous smile grace his lips again.

The two smiling quirk users had reached their destination at the end of the tunnel where Nezu was waiting for them with a smile. He led them into a small and old looking elevator before pressing a few buttons with strange shapes embedded into the plastic. The floor suddenly shook which caused Izuku to tighten his grip on All Might's shirt and squeeze his eyes shut.

"That's only the elevator going up," Nezu reassured. "As you can see, it's older this school."

"School?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes, my boy! You are in the basement of UA High!" All Might smiled proudly as he spoke of his old school. "I went here when I was a boy still dreaming to become who I am now!"

"Yes, you were quite an interesting student to have." Nezu chuckled.

Izuku's eyes sparkled with admiration and hope as he stared up at All Might's bright smile. "I want to go here to!" He pumped his small fist into the air.

Nezu chuckled a little more at the bright boy's antics before gasping when an idea suddenly popped up. "Would you like to start here now?"

Izuku froze for a second with confusion before he asked, "how? I'm still only four. I have ten whole years before I could ever start here." He explained this with wide hand gestures to emphasize his reasoning.

"It would seem that we not only have a strong but a smart young boy in our midst." He gestured to the still confused boy who was now blushing, "what I meant when I said you could start here was that you could start training your quirk here with a few different heroes that I have in mind."

"Really?!" Both Izuku and All Might yell in sync.

"Yes."

"Yay! I can't wait to see what heroes I'll get to train with! Maybe All Might or Present Mic or Cementoss or Thirteen or Ectoplasm or gang Orca or Best Jeanist or-or-"

"Actually," Nezu interrupted, "I was thinking of an underground hero named Eraserhead."

". . . who?" Izuku tilted his head to the side as he searched his mind for the name Eraserhead.

"What about me?" All might pouted.

"Of course you'll be helping. I can see that you've already grown slightly attached to Izuku," _not that anyone can blame you. He is quite an interesting boy with an even more interesting quirk_ , "plus, I've got some ideas for how you can help." Nezu's smile grew.

The blonde shivered at the principals seemingly innocent yet scary smile.

"Oh! I think I've heard of Eraserhead before! He was on TV once but only that one time. It got me curious so I asked mommy to help me look him up and I found a very very VERY little bit of information on him." Izuku smiled proudly at his knowledge.

"Yeah. . . we don't get along well," All Might cringed as he remembered the few times he's met the erasure hero.

The elevator finally stopped on the first floor of the academy and Nezu led the other two quirk users out. They had started to walk in a comfortable silence down the halls of UA. Izuku looked around as All Might carried him to their destination. He noticed how the plain white tiles they were walking on were covered in little droplets of paint and dirt. And how most of the large blue doors that lined the walls were closed but a few were open and free to enter. In one of those opened doors rested a dark green flower in a small pink pot. The second Izuku's green eyes lined up with the flowers green petals, he teared up. The color scheme had reminded him of his mother and how he lost her.

"Mommy. . ." he whispered under his quiet sobs, "I'm sorry."

"Young Izuku?" All Might looked down at the crying boy with concern.

"It's my fault. I didn't do anything and because of that my mo-mo-mommy g-got taken by the bad villain!"

The blond hero looked over to the principal of the very school they were standing in for help on what to say to the boy breaking down in his arms. Nezu didn't seem to notice the look that was sent his way though. His eyes were staring straight at Izuku. _Was his quirk hiding away the emotion he wanted to feel least. Or maybe, after the strange show of emotions he had earlier, he felt the last emotion he formed on his own. Or maybe it just forced the painful feelings away. . . what is this boy's quirk exactly?_

"Nezu?" The mouse/bear/dog was knocked out of his thoughts by All Might pleading for help.

"Izuku, can you please tell me your full name?"

The freckled boy's sobbing slowly let up and he was just sniffling now. He looked over to small principal with a look of confusion before answering, "Izuku M-Midoriya, sir."

"No need for sir, just call me Mr. Principal," Nezu smiled, "now can you tell me what you know about your quirk while All Might calls your aunt?"

"What? But I don-"

"Okay."

"But I still d-"

"In my office there's a special phone book with everyone's number in all of Japan. It's in the second drawer in my desk."

"They still ma-"

"Go now number one hero! There's a woman out there who is worrying about her nephew! Go before it's too late!"

"Ummm. . . okay." All Might gently put Izuku down before quickly running off to the principal's office.

"Now let's keep walking."

The two small, beings walked in silence for a minute before the green one spoke up, "my leg doesn't hurt anymore." He murmured, "but why did it hurt earlier?"

"Care to share your thoughts, Midoriya?"

"Oh yeah! I'm supposed to tell you about my quirk!" The four year old boy squished his cheeks before starting. "Okay, so anytime I get hurt I let out some weird power force thing, as you probably know, and if my feelings get hurt I think it gives me a. . . um. . . a boost! Yeah, it makes the force thing stronger with or without being physically hurt, and it gives me an. . . enhands. . . enhabs-no. . .enhibsment!"

"Enhancement?"

"Yeah, that!"

"You asked yourself why you hurt earlier, why?"

"Well, my quirk takes away my hurt when it turns into force so when I was hurting after my quirk was used it confused me. Now though, I don't hurt." Izuku put his finger on his chin as he went back into thinking. "Oh! I hadn't felt my quirk until I thought about my mom because of the flower! Do you think that might something to do with it?"

"Hhmm. . . maybe, after such a large output of power you let out, your quirk got exhausted and so did the emotions that led your quirk to go off. This probably led you to not really feel those painful emotions until the thought of your mother triggered it." Nezu looked over to Izuku who was looking at his hands.

"We figured it out mommy." He smiled, "are you proud of me." Tears started to roll down his freckled cheeks once again.

"Hey, since you told me about your quirk, let me tell you about mine." This grabbed Izuku's attention as he rubbed his eyes. "My quirk grants me a superior intelligence that surpasses you humans. Yes, I am saying I am not a human that looks like a strange animal hybrid. I am an animal who has a quirk that has enabled me to live in society like a normal person."

"Wow! That's so cool! I didn't know an animal could have a quirk. . ." The excited boy was once again looking gloomy as he said, "I know what you're doing. You keep trying to distract me from my sad thoughts."

Before Nezu could respond, All Might came rushing down the hall and was standing by their side within a second.

"Nezu, what did you say that made young Midoriya so crestfallen?" He asked with a look of pure shock. Nezu wasn't one to bring someone's spirits down.

"I did nothing of the sort. He just realized that I was trying to distract him. As I said before, he is a smart boy."

"Oh." _I knew it._

Nezu walked over to the other side of the large hero and whispered, "though, I did here something about of flower earlier and I think it's the one that was in the nurse's office."

All Might sent the small principal a look of confusion before a look of realization replaced it. He rushed down the hallway and within the next five seconds, he returned. He looked down to his left where Izuku was. "Midoriya, my boy, look up."

"Hmm?" He did as he was told and looked up only to see the same flower that brought him to tears earlier in his idol's hand.

"This flower I'm holding is a green rose. It symbolizes life, growth and well-being. I know you're really worried about your mother and what has happened to her but know, as long as you see a green rose standing, you can have hope that you're mother is still alive and well." All Might felt relief wash over him when he saw Izuku smile.

"Thank you, All Might."

What All Might said about the green rose really helped him calm down. He knew his mother wouldn't want him thinking bad about himself and feel down. She wouldn't want him thinking that he'd never see her again or that he didn't deserve to be happy in All Might's presence. Thinking about her still being alive just like the green rose in his hero's hand made him fill up with hope.

Izuku may have only been four but after going through so much in only two hours, he had matured just a bit and his dream of being a hero had been set in stone in his mind. He would become a hero to save everyone from going through what he just had and he would find his mother and save her from the onyx villain once and for all.

"Izuku!"

"Izu-chan!"

"Deku!"

"Midoriya!"

Izuku looked up with wide eyes only to come face to face with his aunt Mitsuki, Kacchan, Hinlu and a tall woman with long black hair holding the hand of another black haired girl who looked about Izuku's age. He realized that he was now in front of UA high's gates.

The boy teared up again upon seeing his family and threw himself onto his two best friends who also started to tear up. Hinlu and Izuku were full out sobbing while Bakugou was silently sniffling.

"Stupid Deku, making everyone scared like that. I wasn't sc-scared of course! I knew y-you'd handle i-it just fine!" The blond boy huffed out with his arms crossed.

"Sh-shut up K-Katty! Yo-you were f-freaking out th-the sec-second Izu fl-flew off with A-All Might!" Hinlu yelled out in-between her sobs.

"No I w-wasn't!"

"Yeah you were!"

Izuku gave a small smile at his friends antics and sniffled as he tried to calm himself down. He felt someone lightly tap his shoulder so he looked to the side and saw the small black haired girl looking at him.

"U-um, my names Momo Yaoyorozu." She said softly, "I heard about what happened, um, I'm sorry fo-"

"It's okay!" everyone quieted down and looked at Izuku with shock and concern written in their features. "It's okay because I'm going to become a hero and find and save my mommy! And as long as the green rose lives on then so will she!" Izuku smiled at everyone with certainty and determination before getting incredibly flustered. "S-sorry! My names Izuku Midoriya! I should've started with that hehe."

Momo laughed into her hand before patting the green haired boy's head. This had obviously shocked him from the look on his face.

"You're really funny. I like you." She smiled at Izuku who quickly smiled back even brighter.

The three adults smiled softly at the four four-year-olds giggling in front of them.

"Wait. . . All Might!" Bakugou screeched out as he pointed at the huge figure.

"Huh?" Hinlu looked over, "Oh yeah! You were the one that helped Izu-chan! Wait a second, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HELPED IZU-CHAN!? Lucky Deku."

"Hey! Only I can call him that! Bubblegum head!" Bakugou chased after the laughing, fleeing girl.

"Ah! No, you shouldn't call other people names, young boy." All Might said in a rush. "Calm down!"

"All Might just told us to calm down!" Hinlu gleamed. "We should listen to him!"

"But you still need to learn not to call Deku Deku! Call him Izu like always and then I'll stop chasing you!"

Off to the side, Nezu popped up out of nowhere and grabbed Mitsuki's wrist. The smiling woman looked to the side curiously and squeaked when she saw a mouse bear person.

"Sorry to scare you with my strange form but we need to have a conversation about Izuku's situation." Nezu gave the blond woman a smile that usually calmed most people down, but come on, this was Mitsuki.

"Not until you explain who and what you are, creepy mouse!" Mitsuki yanked her hand back.

Nezu could only chuckle at the loud woman's response, "well, Mrs. Bakugou, I'm the principal of this school, UA High, and I guess I can only keep you wondering at what I am. Just call me Mr. Principal if you please."

His answer had calmed down Mitsuki's nerves considerably but she still kept her guard up just in case. You can never be too sure.

The small principal gave the cautious woman a plain card with a phone number printed onto it, "Here's the number you'll need to call, I'd prefer it if you could around 9 in the morning tomorrow. Now doesn't seem to be the best time to talk," he looked over to the exhausted green eyed boy who was now holding a green rose in a small pink flower pot, "that young boy needs some sleep and comfort for when he truly begins to realize what's to come."

"True. I guess I'll call you tomorrow once I get everyone up and ready. . ." Mitsuki paused for a minute before asking, "are you going to do anything about the Midoriya household?"

"Already paid for repairs and, well, the entire house along with it."

"Whaaaa. . . um, okay."

"It should look like it was never left nor destroyed for when Midoriya brings his mother back home."

"Do you really believe that Izuku will save her before it's too late?" Mitsuki asked.

"How could I not? The young boy said it with such certainty that it'd be nearly impossible to not believe in him." Nezu looked up at the woman as she looked back to the kids who were now hanging from All might's biceps.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed! I do hope to post the next chapter sometime next week but don't trust me on that. . . if you have any questions remember to have a QUESTION MARK or I ain't answer. Please favorite, follow and review!_**


	4. Training Disruptions

**_Hey guys! So I don't really have any excuse on why this took so damn long to post other than the fact that I didn't know how to write this chapter. That and exams and stuff. But hey! It's finally posted and the next chapter is also started. Anyway, I would reccomend looking over the last chapter cuz I edited it a bit. If nothing seems different then that means you read this story after the edit but if it is different then CONGRATS you get to reread the whole chapter! Also just a little reminder that this chapter does talk about a gay ship and if you're bothered by that then I'm sorry. Enough of that! Please enjoy this very late chapter!_**

* * *

Never in a single year of his life, did he ever expect this. He was 20 years old and had no experience in teaching or dealing with children in the first place.

And so, for the ninth time that day, he asked himself. . .

"Why am I doing this?"

"Boom! Boom! Clap!" A young boy who stood in the middle of a large training room wearing a bright red t-shirt and blue shorts, stomped his feet and clapped his hands in a simple yet fun pattern. "Boom! Boom! Clap! Right?"

Another boy with a leather jacket and blond, gravity-defying hair, who was obviously older than the first boy but acted as though he were younger, nodded his head, "YOU GOT IT RIGHT, YOUNG LISTENER!" He yelled through a microphone that was hanging around his neck before copying the younger boy.

Yet another boy stood in the room, but with long black hair and an outfit that only consisted of black and gray. He had also been older than the first boy but he, unlike the second boy, acted as such. The man began rubbing the side of his head in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the scene displayed in front of him.

"Hiz-ugh-Present Mic!" He groaned out.

The man being called for stopped stomping with the younger boy for a moment to look at the black clad man, "Yeah, Ai-eerrr-Eraserhead?"

"We are here to teach this kid how to use his damn quirk, not how to dance to 'We Will Rock You!" The man, now dubbed as Eraserhead, yelled in aritation.

"I couldn't help it! The boy looked so down and Queen always brought up my spirits, so I thought tha-"

"Eraserhead-sensei," the youngest boy interrupted nervously, "please don't get mad at Present Mic-Sensei. I-I was looking really sad a-and he just wanted to help a-and I'm all better now anyways so please don't get mad at him." He started to rock on his feet as he stared at the ground.

The two heroes stared down at the boy in shock before Present Mic began tearing up and lunged for Izuku, "MIDORIYA! YOU'RE SO KIND! He's sweeter than you will ever be Aiza-uuhhh-Eraserhead!"

Said man was cursing at himself for his own impatientence. He'd noticed how sad Midoriya looked earlier and he knew why he had been giving off such a sad aura as well. The boy just lost his mother to a villain and before he could even mourn, he was taken away from everyone else he cared for because his quirk would have most definitely killed everyone within a 60 meter radius of himself. Of course, Eraserhead didn't say yes to training this boy out of pity, he'd never help train someone for that sole reason. It'd be a waste of his time and a few hours taken away from his much needed sleep. He decided to help this boy out of curiosity and a small possibility of potential the boy may have. He did have sympathy for the boy though.

That and Present Mic had begged non-stop for two whole days for him to take the request and him with it. That man always had a soft spot for kids that Eraserhead will never understand.

"I'm not mad per say," he started, "I'm just annoyed and that's also making me very impatient." This 20-year-old, not single pringle whose not ready to mingle, man had never felt so cornered in his life. He felt like he was being pointed as the bad guy in this situation, which he was, and really, all he wanted was sleep. "I will not let myself be cornered by such children. . . Okay, Midoriya, call me Aizawa-sensei and Present Mic Hizashi-sensei. It's getting annoying having to use our hero alias and this might calm my nerves."

"I'm glad that you're not mad, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku smiled, "and I promise to work hard from now on!"

"That's the spirit you two!" Present mic, or rather Hizashi, jumped up and posed with a fist in the air, "Let's get STARTED!"

"Please quiet that down just a notch, my ears are ringing." Aizawa picked at his left ear with a look of 'why did I agree on this?' on his face.

"So, um, how's my training going to begin?" Izuku asked.

The tired looking man turned around and started walking towards a few different and strange looking structures. He motioned for the other two to follow him.

"What's this?" Hizashi questioned as they all halted to a stop in front of the huge rock like structures.

"Target practise." Aizawa turned to Izuku before demanding for his hand.

The freckled boy hesitantly gave his hand to the man who had taken out a small needle from his pocket. He poked the little pointer finger gently which made Izuku flinch.

"Hold it in for a second," the older man stated as he stepped back. "Now point the finger to the rock and let it out."

Izuku did as told and pointed his finger to the rocks. There was sweat rolling down his neck from the amount of effort it took to keep his power from bursting out on the spot. Once he saw that Aizawa and Hizashi were far enough behind him he let his power be unleashed with a baby lion's roar.

A force was pushed forward from seemingly nowhere and hit the largest rock at full throttle. Before anyone could see what happened, though, a small wall of dust was pushed back from the amount of force that Izuku produced. It wasn't nearly a tenth of the power the boy showed three days prior but it was enough to blow everyone back a few inches.

When the dust cleared up, everyone looked up to see a pretty large dent in the rock. It was about two meters wide and one meter long which covered half of the rock and reached a few other rocks around it. Even though the scratch was large it went about only a foot deep.

"Dang, young listener!" Hizashi was the first to speak up, "what'd the rock do to ya?"

"I-I d-didn't know I c-could d-do that." Izuku had to admit, his range of power was larger than most.

 _If that's what the boy can do with a pricked finger then what's he truly capable of?_ Aizawa asked himself. _This kid does have potential. In the wrong hands. . . let's not think about that._

"Umm. . . what's next?" The four-year-old boy questioned, knocking Aizawa out of his thoughts.

"Ahem, well, you said before that you had the same force with emotional pain too, correct?" Aizawa asked.

"Well. . . sort of. I think of it as more of an enhibs-wait no-enhans. . . enhancement. . ." the freckled boy looked up in thought for a second before nodding, "yeah. It's an enhancement."

"Wow! I'm surprised you know such a big word, Midoriya!" Present Mic begin wiping fake tears from his eyes, "they grow up so fast!"

The tired man rolled his eyes at his fellow pro hero's clearly unamusing jokes. He then looked back to the small, blushing boy in thought. _So physical pain gives him some sort of burst of force and emotional pain gives him a boost of power. The physical pain is only temporary since the force heals the wound after being let out. When someone feels emotional pain, it tends to stay with them for a while. . . so does this mean the kid's power boost is always on and ready for usage?_

To test the question on his mind, Aizawa picked up some of the ruble from Izuku's attack on the rocks. He let the roughness roll across his hands a little and threw it up a few times to estimate the weight.. He measured it to be around 22 kilograms which felt a pretty heavy in his hands.

"Midoriya," he called out, "give me your hand again."

The green haired boy shuffled over and held out his hand, waiting for further instruction. The older man gently placed the rock in the boy's hand before taking a step back. Izuku looked between the rock and the man who gave it to him several times with pure confusion plastered on his face.

Noticing Izuku's puzzled look, Aizawa decided to explain, "you said pain gave you a powerful force while emotions gave you a boost. Physical pain is only temporary while emotional pain sticks with you for a while. Because of this, I believe that while your burst of power isn't always on and running, you power boost is."

Izuku's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh! That would mean I always have some extra strongness and fastness like an enhancement quirk!" the young boy placed a finger to his chin in thought for a moment. "Wow. It's like I have two quirks-wait no. . . three."

"Three?!" Hizashi looked baffled.

"Yes, three." Izuku repeated. "I got an enhancement (I really love that word), a power burst, and a healing quirk."

"Where'd you get the healing from?"

"I took away everyone's hurt before All Might got me," Izuku's green eyes saddened, "I remember how much everyone else hurt just like me. Especially Auntie Mitsuki."

"Everything will be okay, young listener."

"I hope so Hizashi-sensei." Izuku started playing with the rock again. Throwing it up and catching it over and over again. "What's this rock for again?"

"It's about 22 kilograms which should be heavy for a kid your age." Aizawa watched as the rock went up and down, "seems like it's a bit light for you."

"Feels like a baseball."

"Hey Aizawa, you think he could pick me up?" Hizashi looked to his left only to receive a hand to the face. "OUCH!"

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me for it!" The blond laughed as he rubbed his nose.

Aizawa only grumbled in response.

"Wait a minute," Izuku looked accusingly at the two heroes, "are you two in love!?"

"Yes, we are!"

"Cool! I can't believe two of the awesomest heroes are together!" Izuku jumped with glee.

"Alright that's enough." Aizawa took the rock from the freckled boy's hand threw it to the side. "Back to training."

"Yay!"

The trio moved over to a bench that was placed to the right of the large rock structures. Izuku and Hizashi both sat down while Aizawa stayed standing.

"So what we just did was solely for a more simple viewing of your quirk compared to last time you were here at UA." Aizawa explained. "What we will do now is talk about your schedule, what you will learn, and easier ways for you to practise your quirk."

"How will I practise my quirk without hurting myself?"

"That's something we are trying to figure out."

"Will I be learning anything from any other heroes?"

"Are we not enough for ya?" Hizashi chimed in.

"W-wh-what?!" The four-year-old boy baffled that such an accusation could be made. "O-of course not! You two are more than enough! You're both awesome heroes that are strong and smart and amazing and heroic and-"

"Well, being heroic is part of the job." Hizashi laughed.

"Well, yeah, I know that. But I just-"

"I'm only teasing ya, Midoriya."

"Oh, uummm." The boy became very confused.

"Back to the original topic please." Aizawa was now rubbing his temples in annoyance, "I would prefer to get this over with soon. I need some damn sleep."

The blond gasped, "Aizawa! There is a kid in the room! No cursing!"

"What does damn mean?" Izuku asked with a sweet innocence.

"Look at what you've done Aizawa!"

"What'd I do?"

"You're ridding him of his childlike innocence!"

". . . What? Wait, please don't continue your little rant. We need to talk about Midoriya."

"We are talking about Midoriya!" Hizashi began shaking the tired hero by the shoulders. "We're talking about his innocence! There's still a lot left so don't say anymore curse words."

"Hizashi, I'm beginning to regret bringing to you. Can we please get back on topic?" Aizawa pushed the blonde back in his seat before continuing their earlier conversation. "Do you have anymore questions regarding your training, Midoriya?"

"When will I train?"

"Every morning on the weekends and on Tuesday and Thursday. Since you have school during the week, most of your training will be over the weekend."

"Will I learn different things depending on the day?"

"Over the weekend you will learn how to control and use your quirk in more effective ways. On Tuesday you will discuss things with Nezu, though, I don't know if they'll be about your quirk or not. On Thursday you will learn about some basic combat and exercises."

"Will I learn any boxing, wrestling, or any fighting focusing around weapons." Before Aizawa could answer, Izuku added, "that last one being later in life, of course."

"After learning some basic defense and a little hand-to-hand, you will have the chance to choose other learning styles if you so wish. Any weapons will be chosen years from now, but they are possible."

"Cool!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Anything else?"

"Not right now." he answered after calming a little.

"Those were some pretty good questions, Midoriya." Hizashi praised.

"They also covered pretty much everything we needed to discuss." Aizawa added, "but we do need to talk about two more things."

"Regarding?"

"A therapist for you and how we'll be training your quirk."

"What's a therapist do?"

"The therapist is there for you to talk to about your mother." Aizawa explained gently, knowing that Izuku's mother was still a sore topic.

"Oh." The young green haired boy looked down in sad remembrance of two days prior.

Hizashi placed a comforting hand on Izuku's back before giving the suggestion to continue talking about his quirk the next day. Everyone agreed before exiting the large training area.

Once the trio reached the observation room that connected to the training area, they spotted Nezu, All Might, Mitsuki, Bakugou and Hinlu all waiting for them.

Bakugou and Hinlu were only there because they, plus Izuku, had begged none stop for them to come along and watch. The two four-year-olds were fused to the greenette's hips and they refused to be pulled apart. Especially after what happened to the poor boy's mother.

Before anyone could say a word, Bakugou and Hinlu ran and tackled Izuku to the ground.

"Izu-chan!" The pink haired girl was the first to shout. "What'd you talk about? Was it cool? Did you have to get hurt?"

"Shut it, Pinky!" Bakugou snapped at the girl's rambunctious questions before asking his own, "Deku, I saw that crack on the rock," he started, "you better not be getting stronger than me, got it? We're equals, got it?"

Said boy quickly nodded with a beaming smile on his face. "Got it, Kacchan!"

"Brat, don't start acting all high and mighty like that!" Mitsuki yelled at her scowling son. "You aren't above nobody and neither are you below, so calm your shit-shit-crap!" The mother cursed at her cursing once again.

"Whatever, mom."

"Oi!" The two Bakugou's were now growling at eachother.

"Okay, break it up!" All Might found that it would be best to seperate the two now before something broke, or worse.

"You really need to learn how to listen to All Might, you angry pomeranian." Hinlu chuckled.

"What'd you say, you pink pufferfish?!" Bakugou was now growling at his pink friend.

"I'm the pufferfish?! Ha! That's you. I mean, have you seen your hair?" The girl had found her friend's comeback simply hilarious.

"You-!"

"That's enough, young listeners!" Hizashi now felt the need to intervene in the mess of constant bickering. "Today we all need to be serious!"

"Like you can talk." Aizawa scoffed.

"Now that you've all calmed down some," Nezu spoke up, "let's begin with the evaluation."

The group all moved into seats that surrounded a table in the back of the screening room. There were about ten metal chairs that circled the large meeting table. That left only two chairs unoccupied.

"So, what have you learned about Midoriya's quirk, Eraserhead?" Nezu questioned as he placed his hands(paws?) on the table in front of him.

"First off, his quirk is like a combination of three." the tired man started, "number one," he put up one finger, "is a power burst. When he gets physically hurt in anyway, a burst of force is produced from his body."

"I think that the force thingy is strongest at where I'm hurt, "Izuku quickly added.

"Number two is an enhancement." he put up two fingers.

"Yes, Midoriya mentioned something like that last time we talked." Nezu interrupted before motioning Aizawa to continue after a moment of silence.

"It enhances his strength and speed plus, his power burst. Thus, he created such a large crack with only a pricked finger."

"That was made with just a prick?!" Mitsuki shouted in surprise.

 _What a powerful young boy,_ All Might thought to himself.

"Well, when you lose your mother and your entire house to a villain, you might not be a-okay." Aizawa smiled sarcastically, "Midoriya's power burst was, in fact, enhanced by his _emotional_ pain."

"That is true." Nezu started, "He's most likely going through lots of pain that no one can see with just their eyes."

"Unless they had a quirk that let them see someones emotions." Izuku corrected and watched as everyone in the room showed some form of concern. "Or something." his green eyes flickered down in sadness. He didn't want others to be sad because of him. He wanted to make people smile.

"Izu-chan!" Hinlu wailed as she quickly got out of her seat and squeezed he green friend with all of her might. "It'll be okay, I promise! Katty, come here and comfort our friend with me."

Bakugou only grumbled.

"Oi! Be a decent human being for once and do what she said." Mitsuki slapped her sons head before pushing him forward.

Said boy slowly walked closer to his friends and placed a hand on Izuku's fluffy head. He slowly started to pat the messy green curls with a bright red blush.

"Stop whining, Deku. We'll find Auntie Inko when we become heroes." He gave Izuku a smile that meant what he said was a promise.

The green four-year-old stared at his friend in awe before nodding his head, "hai!"

 _My son can be a complete ass most days, but he does have his moments._ Mitsuki thought with a caring smile which quickly became a deadly one as she thought, _why can't any of those "moments" have me in them for once, you brat?_

"Ahem," Nezu cleared his throat in a way of grabbing everyone's attention, "let's continue with the evaluation now, shall we?"

"Yes lets." Hizashi said eagerly. He loved kids and signs of love but sometimes, it just became to much and fat tears would form. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! Damn it!_ The man began sniffling to try and hold back the incoming tears, it didn't work. "What a lovely bunch."

"So the third part of Midoriya's quirk, is healing," Aizawa started as he put up three fingers. "Earlier he said that he took away his friends pain and tripled his own. This means that his quirk can take others pain to add onto his arsenal of power burst."

"Damn. That's one intense power you got there Izuku." Mitsuki said.

"Should we address young Midoriya's little. . . episode?" All Might asked.

"My what? Am I on a show?" Everyone laughed at the small boys innocence.

"No, Midoriya. I'm talking about what happened to you in the steel room." All Might explained.

"Oh."

"I believe we've kept everyone here for too long. Let's continue this conversation on Tuesday." Nezu suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Everyone agreed before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"A quirk evaluation?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes. Your damn schools don't let you kids do your physical evaluations with your quirks." Aizawa mumbled something about 'stupid teachers' before adding, "you will be using your quirk to throw a ball, run 50 meters, test your grip, do a standing long jump, jump side-to-side, test your endurance, do sit-ups, and stretch."

"Don't you think that some of that is a little advanced for a four-year-old." All Might asked.

"After training this problem child for about two months, I think can handle it." Aizawa answered before grabbing a ball and a strange phone looking device. "These were specially made from this school's support department." He handed the ball over to Izuku's waiting hands before speaking again, "once you throw the ball with your quirk, this machine here wll measure how far it goes."

Izuku looked down at the ball for a moment before asking, "do you think I should use my power burst or just my enhancement?"

"It's your choice."

"Okay, uummm." Izuku thought for a minute before deciding that he needed to try his hardest on this test, "Aizawa-sensei, can you prick my finger?"

"Sure." The black clad man took a needle out from his pocket and pricked the young boys finger. Since no one could figure out a better way of activating the boy's quirk, pricking his finger just became the best option.

Once he was ready, Izuku walked over to the open field. He looked around to make sure he had enough space when he saw a sharp rock sticking out from the ground. He walked over to move it out of the ground but when he did, it scratched his hand. He threw the rock to the side quickly and looked down at his wounded hand. There was a small bead of blood dripping from his finger and a long line of blood starting to flow from a crease in his hand. Izuku was already having trouble keeping control of his pricked finger and with the add on of a large, bloody scratch, it only became more difficult to hold in.

In a rush to let out his power burst, he took a running stance before shooting off with an enhanced speed. Right before he skidded to a stop, the ball left his hand and went flying forward. The ball went at speeds so fast, it left waves of shock in its wake. The three quirk users that were out in the field were knock back by the force of the throw.

"HOLY SHINING SHOES!" All Might shouted as he was caught off guard by the burst of wind.

Aizawa sat awkwardly on the ground as he stared at where the ball once was like a gaping fish. Izuku just laid on the ground as he was the one who got the full impact of the throw and shielded his eyes from the sun.

"I don't see it anymore." He stated.

The two heroes got up first and closed their gaping mouths. After shaking off the general shock of the throw, Aizawa looked at the screen of the phone like device in his hand. His eyes practically shot out of his head when he saw the result.

Never having seen such a look on Aizawa's face, All Might cautiously walked over. "What is ittttttttttttttt-" he drawled on after seeing the result for himself. "tttttt. . . He's only FOUR!"

"Mhhhmmm." was Aizawa's only response.

After another moment, Izuku got up. He looked to the, once again, shocked heroes in silence. He waited to hear his score but when he realized that neither of the heroes were going to speak, he walked over to them himself. Upon seeing his very own results.

 **7 Kilometers**

"I didn't know I could do that. . . at all." Izuku stared wide-eyed at the number on the screen.

'I have a sneaking suspicion that, that ball isn't coming back." Aizawa commented.

"I, um, I noticed that you threw that rock earlier in hast." All Might looked over to the still shocked Izuku, "why?"

"Oh, um, I accidently cut my hand on the rock." he answered. "That's probably why the throw went so far."

"That would make a whole lot more sense. I mean, even when you just prick your finger, it's powerful, but a prick would only go so far. A scratch on the other hand. . ." All Might started laughing, "that was a wrong choice of words there."

"You're so funny All Might-sensei." Izuku began laughing along with his idol.

"That really wasn't that funny." Aizawa looked at the other two in disbelief. "Enough about the ball, on to the next test."

"Such a spoil-sport, Aizawa." All Might pouted.

"Don't be such a child." the erasure hero deadpanned, "You're a grown assssstronaut. . . man."

Oh, was it not mentioned earlier? Well, it would seen that over the past two months, even Aizawa had felt the need to dial down his cursing. He likes to blame it on Hizashi, but we all know that even he can't stand cursing in front of the innocence that Izuku has.

"All Might's an astronaut?"

All Might laughed nervously while Aizawa only facepalmed. "Please, no more distractions. Please!" Aizawa begged. He was even willing to get on his knees and beg if that's what it took to end all of the disruptions in Izuku's training.

"Okay, what's next, Aizawa-sensei?" the freckled boy asked his sensei happily.

"The 50-meter dash."

"Okay!"

Once the trio got over to the track which was marked on where to start and stop, Izuku walked to the starting line. He took another running stance before shooting forward after the buzzer. It didn't even take eight seconds before Izuku passed the finish line.

"7.50 seconds." Aizawa answered everyone's question before it was asked.

"Next! Next!" Izuku jumped up and down in excitement.

All Might left for a second only to come back with a hand-held machine for the next test. He handed it over to Izuku before explaining to the young boy what he needed to do.

"Just hold it as tight as you can."

"Okay." He did as told and held his breath as he gripped onto the machine with all his strength. His arms began to tremble from the amount of force he put into his grip.

"That's enough," he heard his tired sensei say.

He released his tight grip to look at the number the screen showed.

 **70 Kilograms**

"Does this mean I'm really strong?" Izuku asked.

"More than average, that's for sure." All Might answered. "My boy you're a very strong and capable young boy." he squatted down next to the aspiring hero to look him in the eyes, "I can tell you're going to be an amazing hero."

Izuku's green eyes lit up with so much hope and so much happiness, that All Might felt like he was going to go blind. "Calm down, my boy." he laughed.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay."

"The next test is a standing long jump, lets go." Aizawa motioned for the two to follow him to a large pit of sand. "You just have jump over this pit."

"Okay!" Izuku bent his little knees just enough to give him an extra spring to his hop. He sprung up and over part of the pit before landing near the middle.

"That was pretty close." All Might encouraged.

"You have four more test left."

"Hai."

After trying to stretch past his knees and failing miserable, Izuku went onto sit-ups. After using as much abdominal strength as he could muster, the greenette ended up doing 16 sit-ups in under a minute. After having a small bathroom break, Izuku went onto repeated side steps.

"Okay, I can do this. All Might, himself, told me I was strong. I can do this!" Izuku encouraged himself with a small pep talk before walking over to where he'd need to repeatedly side step. After a deep breath, he began.

"50 side-steps, impressive."

"Th-thanks!" Izuku panted out. "That was tiring."

"That one was the most tiring?" All Might asked.

"Yeah, I didn't use my quirk." the young greenette explained.

"Ah."

"Last test, Midoriya." Aizawa smiled slightly, only slightly, at the exhausted boy in front of him.

"And after this I'll go-"

 **BAM!**

The door that led to the males changing rooms was slammed open and there stood three different people at the entrance. The person to the left was a short male with pink curly hair that was shaved at the sides and light blue skin. He had pure black eyes from the pupil to the selcra and soft facial features. His outfit was a hot pink hoodie that sported the words **Chronokinesis** in black and a pair of black jeans and boots.

The person to the right was a tall girl with long, flowing purple hair that reached her thighs and violent violet eyes. She had sharper features and the word **Telekinesis** tattooed on both of her arms. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse and the same black jeans and boots from the blue skinned boy.

The last person was a male even shorter than the one to his left. He had messy hair similar to Izuku's except instead of green with black streaks, his hair was black with red streaks. His eyes were red and underneath the firey flame they held laid a field of freckles. His outfit, unlike the other two, was a pure green jumpsuit which was partially unzipped and a pair of red sneakers. The part of the man's chest that was showing had word **Pyrokinesis** burned into it.

Upon seeing the three intruders, the heroes gazes hardened. "The Kinesis Krew." All Might spoke dimly.

"Who?" Izuku questioned in slight fear but more curiosity.

"Their a gang of 14 people all with kinetic quirks." Aizawa answered. "Their infamous for their robberies. They can break into the most secure buildings in the entire world and they have yet to get caught."

"That is also why they got into UA without setting off any alarms." All Might added.

"Wow." Izuku shivered at the thought of their abilities. "So their villains?"

"S-class."

"I wouldn't call us villains really, just highly skilled robbers." the one dubbed as Chronokinesis said.

"There is also no need for any fighting, heroes." Telekinesis added, noticing the heroes changing into a more defensive stance.

"Really? Then why are you here?" Aizawa asked, "what do we have that you want? Why show yourselves to us in the first place?"

"Calm down there, Eraserhead." The leader, Pyrokinesis, snorted. "Like Telei said, we don't want a fight. I'm just here to pick my kid up from school."

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! Can any of you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? I hope to post it within two weeks but again, please don't trust me on that. Also, I know that the part where the heroes would talk about what happened to Izuku in the panic room wasn't shown but there's a reason for that. PS. Since I was in a rush to post this once I FINALLY finished, I didn't have the chance to review it so there were some mistakes. . . sorry**_


End file.
